My Forbidden Desire
by superstrawberryL
Summary: Attention was all she wanted, but she hid it under an innocent mask well. And he would give it to her for a price. They were both freaks, but they were freaks together; screaming and hurting each other was what gave them happiness and pleasure. BB x OC
1. My Dark Pleasure

Okay, this is going to be like, super horror-y, but yet romantic in some scary-as-hell way. SO be warned!

WARNING: THIS IS A HORROR LOVE STORY. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART SO I CHALLENGE YOU TO READ IT!

You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own Death Note or else I would have a character hooked on yogurt. :) yum…

Recommended song for reading: Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill. Trust me, it will totally set the mood. Okay, that sounded wrong….I didn't mean it that way! *face palms*

My Forbidden Desire

_I wanted attention. I craved for it. I needed it. I lived for it. _

"I want you to scream for me," I heard as I felt the sharp, cold point of the knife brush itself against my skin as I was pushed against the wall in the dark room, the moonlight filtering through the newspapers filled with stories about L that covered the window, which was the only source of light in the room.

_But would I really go this __**far**__ to get it like this? _

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I heard the maniacal laughter seemed like he was enjoying himself. Seemed? No. He _**was**_ enjoying himself.

"Good. Now open your eyes. I want to watch your eyes. As they widen in fear. Agony. Pain. For me." He breathed into my ear, his voice like a deadly poison to me; a poison we both knew I couldn't resist.

I slowly opened my eyes, a pair of bright shining red ones, staring deeply into my steel gray ones.

_Hell yes. _

"Now, what would you want today?" he asked, eyes shining with pleasure in the moonlight; his black hair, more wild than usual.

"I want your attention," I whispered, my voice raspy.

"Is that all?" he asked, grinning like an evil genius he was.

I nodded.

"And what are you going to give to me?" he asked.

"The usual," I replied, smiling.

He chuckled. "Ah, my dear, I don't think that would be enough today," he said, taking my damp hair and twisting it around his finger. "If I give you what you want, I don't know if you're able to meet my standards."

"Just watch," I snapped back.

"If you insist," he said, as he took the knife, pulling it across my arm, its sharp pain, dulling my senses. I could feel my blood start to leak out as he licked some of it off of my body.

"Mmm, your blood tastes delicious. You've been eating strawberry jam previously haven't you?" he moaned in pleasure.

"Of c-course," I said, struggling a bit to breathe.

"Do you want more?" he asked his voice full of pleasure and desire.

"Yes," I whispered, longing for more.

"Then I want you to beg me for it. No, I want you to scream for it," he whispered. I shuddered as I felt his tongue brush against my ear.

"Please, more, please!" I yelled. I could feel his fingers claw my arms, eager for more as well.

"Scream my name, scream!" he yelled, laughing like a maniac.

_The maniac he was._

"Please, BB!" I screamed in the darkness as I he pushed the knife deeper into my arm again.

_The maniac I loved. _

_I knew I was going to hell. He knew he was too. But we knew we were going together, which made it all the more better. _

A/N: Okay! :)

So that was just a bit of a preview for my next story. I know! I have all of these ideas for stories, and I'm like writing a chapter for each one! But if I ignore the ideas, I would lose them and I don't want to do that! Oo..(^.^)..oO

PLEASE REVIEW! And check out my other story and leave me a review for that! Thanks! :D

Sorry if it's short….


	2. Facade

**I just had to update! Thanks to:**

**toodeepforthis: thank you!**

**Nny C: Awww! I love you too! :) thanks for reviewing! And no, it wasn't ramble-y. :)**

**Okay, the songs I recommend you listen to while reading. Okay. No, it is not just recommended, they're,**

**REQUIRED!**

**OKAY, SO REQUIRED song for this chapter:**

**kuroshitsuji 02. Kudoku kiku jyanakute**

**(YouTube it) yes, it's a character song from a different anime, but if you look up the lyrics on , (go to black butler 2 then scroll down until you get to Ronald Knox) the English lyrics fit the story well.**

**Anyway, I don't own Death Note. Period.**

***Note: just a bit of a filler, but you NEED to read it because it leads to other things.**

The attention she desired started in her childhood.

Sure her family gave her the wanted attention, it was just her friends that didn't.

No matter what she did, what she wore, what she said, it would be under the spotlight one minute and pushed aside the next minute.

Now she knows.

It was jealousy that started this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She woke up late that morning in the room, the sunlight already coming through the window, bringing light to his room with its newspaper covered walls, as she looked down, she saw her blood dried on the bed covers, her arm wrapped delicately in a gauze bandage.

"I thought I had killed you," I heard from the other side of the room, soft chuckling heard after.

I stayed silent and offered him a soft smile. He was sitting on the floor, staring at me with his glistening red eyes underneath his messy jet black mess of hair.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked him, my voice cracking a bit.

"Because you're on my bed. Duh," he answered, his lanky form getting up and walking swiftly towards the door.

"I think you should go before they see you here," he said, opening the door and poking his head out, checking if the coast was clear.

I nodded silently and got up off of the bed, feeling slightly dizzy, but gaining my balance and walked towards the door.

"When are we going to do this again?" he asked, looking back towards the room as I was in the middle of the doorway, but peering at me through the corner of his eye.

"Tonight," I answered, looking the other way, but gazing at him through the corner of my eye.

He nodded and I walked out the doorway, the door shutting quietly instantly behind me.

I crept through the hallways, slowly going down the stairs as I tiptoed to my room. By the light, I could tell that the other kids in the orphanage were eating breakfast. Chattily eating without a care in the world. When I got to my room, I slowly opened the door as light from my windows temporarily blinded me.

With its white walls covered in random drawings of strawberries and various fruits over the walls, girly furniture, a candy pink Dell laptop and all of the clutter of papers scattered around the room, the wooden floor, hidden beneath all of the masses of sheets of papers. Bookshelves covered half of one of the walls, piles of books, bursting from it. My bed, covered in deep red sheets stood in the corner of the room, closest to the window for whenever I woke up, I would be able to see outside.

It was the perfect setup.

I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I turned on the water, letting the steam cloud the mirror, as I removed my clothes and carefully took off the gauze from my arm. I got into the shower, the hot water almost scalding my skin. As I scrubbed my skin, I could feel the scars running all over my body.

I went to my closet to pick out my new outfit for the day. An extra big, long sleeved, cotton candy blue crop top that went up to my knees , a plum purple tank top underneath, bright orange tights, and light brown suede booties completed my look.

As I walked down stairs, I could hear the chatter coming from the café. From young kids to teens, finishing up breakfast, they were all there, as I walked into the café, the light streaming down from the wall sized windows onto the kids. I got a bowl of cereal before I started wandering around the tables looking for my usual group of friends. It wasn't until I spotted a butter yellow headed blonde holding a chocolate bar, arguing with his red headed counter-part who was calmly listening and playing his DS under the table.

"Hi guys!" I chirped, sitting next to Matt and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, I don't need to see that this early in the morning!" Mello yelled, covering his eyes.

"Jealous much Mells?" Matt answered back, his eyes still on the DS.

"No," Mello pouted.

"He seems like it," Matt mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mello yelled, his temper quickly firing up. "At least I'm not whipped by my girlfriend!" Mello said smugly, imitating the cracking of a whip.

"At least I have a girlfriend," Matt snapped.

"But now you just admitted that you are whipped!" Mello said. As he and Matt continued to argue, I looked around the café, trying to see if he came down already.

I spotted him sitting in the corner where the light from the windows hit the least, on the very last table, in the very last row. He was sticking his bony fingers into a jar of strawberry red jam, as he lifted his finger coated in the jam to his mouth, his eyes went wide as he tasted the sweet yet tart jam flavor.

I watched him for a few more minutes before noticing that the jam jar had emptied in only a matter of minutes and his smile turned into a frown as he picked up the jar and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

"Hey, want to go to the mall today?" I asked no one in particular, turning my attention away from BB.

"Sure. I want to go get a new game anyway," Matt answered. "Wanna come Mello?"

"No, I'm afraid that I'll just be the third wheel. Again," Mello answered with a reaffirming snap of the chocolate breaking in his mouth.

"Then that means more time for us," Matt said, winking at me, earning a giggle from me.

"You guys make me sick," Mello said, rolling his eyes and getting up.

"At least we don't shove down chocolate down our throats!" I yelled at him.

"Well, chocolate is better than tongues!" he retorted back, which made both Matt and I blush.

.:At the mall:.

"So where do you want to go first?" Matt said, swinging our hands as they were entwined together, looking around for the video game store.

"It's okay Matt, you can go to wherever you want to go. I'll meet up with you, okay?" I said.

"Thank you!" Matt said, his emerald green eyes lightened up as he gave me a quick peck on the lips before running off to the closest Game Stop store.

I chuckled before I walked away, looking for a store where they sold jam…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:**

**I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS STORY! THEN REVIEW IF YOU ARE! OR ELSE NO UPDATE! Really. I'm serious.**

**Let's answer a few confused questions shall we?**

**Question 1: WHHAATTTT? I thought this was a BB x OC story! If so, then why the f is the girl with MATT?**

**Me: okay, so here's a bit of a *SPOILER* so here goes.**

**On the outside, she's just a regular girl, seems innocent enough, blah blah blah, BUT actually, on the inside, she's almost just like BB. She's just acting.**

**She's just using Matt so no one would suspect that she has these secret, 'meetings' with BB and that's she's actually just as crazy as BB is.**

**There. You've been *SPOILED***

**Don't forget to review! Love Berry-chan and Ariadne-san! **


	3. Jam, Sweet Jam

**Disclaimer time! Here to do it…..*drumroll***

**BB!**

**BB: Where's my jam? :l**

**Berry: I'll give it to you after. :D**

**BB: Fine. Berry-chan (as she likes to be called) doesn't own Death Note.**

**Berry: Don't forget the REQUIRED song! :D**

**BB: The required song of this chapter is:**

**-Alice Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid **

**Now gimme mah jammy!**

**Berry: *Hands over jam* **

**BB: *sticks hand into jam then into mouth* Hmmmm…..jam….**

**Berry: oh, and for the video, go to YouTube and look up Death Note of the Human Sacrifice by Rayn44. The video will have, let's say, a pleasant surprise, and it's best if you watch it at night, in a dark room, alone….. *shifty eyes***

**BB: MY JAM RAN OUT! *twitch* twitch* GET ME MORE JAM! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Berry: AHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away* Halp ME!**

**BB: Where are you running off to? Don't you wanna play with me and my knife? *walking slowly after Berry-chan.* **

***Matsuda pops out of ground* Matsuda: Oh and Berry-chan forgot to mention that in this chapter, things will get a bit, *cough* steamy *cough*. She also let me tell you…..**

***shifty eyes***

**.**

**.**

**That**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**.**

**Matsuda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(wait for it….)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KITTENZ! :D **

_It was the perfect act with the perfect audience. _

_She had them all in her hand, like puppets on a string and she was the puppeteer. _

_And she would play them all._

_After all, the show must go on. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Here," she said, extending the box wrapped in fruit covered wrapping paper front of my face as I opened the door of my room.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the box from her and moving aside for her as she stepped into my room, gently setting herself onto my untouched bed, the only light coming from the bluish glow from my laptop.

It was late at night, just the perfect time for her to come for a, _visit_.

"Open it and find out."

I lifted the wrapper off carefully, and opened the box. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw what was in the box.

"You bought me jam?" I whispered, lifting up the jam jar out of the box, its bright red contents mesmerizing me.

"Uh huh," she said, smirking, as she was lying down on my bed, "which means you owe me."

I smirked, walking quickly over to her as I joined her on my bed, getting on top of her, pulling a small blade from my pocket.

"Oh really?" I said, gently moving the blade down her face. It wasn't until then I got an idea. I quickly got off of her, putting the knife back into my pocket, and picked up the jam jar, opening it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up, her face a bit flushed.

"An experiment," I said, bringing the jar with me as I sat on the bed and I dipped a finger into the gooey substance and I coated her lips with a thick layer of jam.

"Wha-" she said, giving me a confused look as I put down the jam jar.

"Don't move," I said, as I moved closer to her. I could feel the proximity between us decreasing as I closed the gap, my lips barely brushing hers. Once I tasted the tart jam on her lips, I went into a sort of frenzy as I let my human instincts take over.

My hand instantly went up and wrapped itself into her soft hair as her hands caressed my face, pulling me closer as we ended up lying on top of one another. As our lips moved in sync with each other, I decided was the time to start stage two.

I bit down hard on her lower lip, making her gasp slightly from the pain. My tongue licked her bottom lip, making me emit a soft moan at the mixture of blood and strawberry jam. My free hand reached into my pocket as I retrieved my blade, grazing it across her skin. A soft moan escaped her now bruised lips as I moved my lips, now a deep red color due to the blood and jam, down her face to kiss her chin, as I moved lower to her neck, leaving small butterfly kisses. As I got to her collar bone, I nibbled a little until I broke the surface of her skin, making her moan louder, as I sucked at her blood like a vampire, leaving a slightly glossy lip mark on her.

"BB, p-please," she said as her breathing started to hitch and her hips began to slightly buck under me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Please," she begged louder this time.

"Mmmm…..should I?" I said, lifting myself up, but still on top of her.

"BB, please!" she shouted, louder again.

"Maybe," I teased as I lifted her shirt up, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her stomach, going lower.

"BB," she whispered, her bucking starting to get more erratic, "this…i-is…..t-torture."

"Oh, then I have an idea then," I said, as I got up off of her and got off of the bed.

"Ugh," she moaned.

"We'll have to save that for later now won't we," I winked at her, as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine," she pouted. "So what now?"

"I don't know," I said, getting the jam off of the ground and going back to my laptop, returning to my work.

"What are you working on, B?" she asked, lying flat on her stomach on my bed, her eyes curious.

"Eh, just hacking into things here and there," I said nonchalantly, waving my hand around limply.

She just chuckled before turning onto her side and then I could hear her breathing at a slow, steady pace as I returned to my work.

Unknown to either of them, a certain boy was still awake, and was able to hear their whole, '_conversation'_.

**OMJ! (oh my JEEVAS!) who's that boy who heard, um, their 'conversation'? **

**Okay, thank you to:**

**toodeepforthis:**

**And I love Degrassi too! I just started watching it last year during the summer, and I love it! I started going crazy when Eli went nuts-o for Clare…I practically yelled at my TV while Eli was like, "Clare, I got rid of Morty for you" blah, blah, blah….**

**HarryPotterMangaGleek:**

**Omg! Thank you for reviewing yet another story of mine! *gives hug* and yes the first chapter was meant to scare people. Mwahahaha! **

**Especially when you listen to the required song while reading. *hint hint***

**The song helps inspire me to write :)**

**And I know other people than those who regularly review are reading this story too, so please just leave a review!**

**If you do not review, I will find you and make you review or else this will be the last chapter. And I know you don't want that. I know what country you're in!**

**Some are from U.S., U.K., Brazil, Sweden, Romania, Spain, Poland, Germany, Finland, and Canada. So I will hunt you down. In foreign languages or not, please leave a review. **

**It's helpful to know what you guys think of my story, or else, how can us authors improve? **

**Oh and check out my poll on my profile. Come on people, don't be lazy, VOTE! Every vote DOES make a difference!**

With much love, as always,

Berry-chan and Ariadne-san!


	4. My Fragile Heart

**A/N: Warning: multiple POVs! And a longer chapter. :D hope you guys likey! **

**Before confusion starts: POV order:**

**-Matt**

**-April (I have deemed the girl's name to be April, and April it shall be!)**

**-BB (He's going to go a bit OOC here….) **

**-Matt (again. I just really like writing in his POV okay? It's fun…hehehe….)**

**-A (so I don't really know what he/she looks like or acts so it's kind of like oc-ish)**

**-April (again.)**

_How lucky can one guy get?_ I asked myself while I stared at the ceiling, my arms behind my head, as I half-listened to my blonde roommate who was talking about something while looking for some of his chocolate stash in his drawers.

_I had an awesome best friend and an amazing girlfriend, who's not only smart, but practically perfect in every way. _I sighed at the thought of her.

_Her short strawberry red curls, framing her usually rosy face and the cute smile she always had whenever she would see me, the bright colors of clothes she wore was completely opposite of my bland striped shirt and vest, but don't people say opposites attract?_

"Hello? Earth to MATT! YO MATT! I know you can't stop thinking about your girlfriend, but can you listen to me for ONCE!" Mello yelled as a pillow smacked me on my head.

"Ow. What?" I moaned as i turned to Mello who was still looking for chocolate.

"I asked you what you and your girl are going to do for Valentine's Day tomorrow," Mello asked.

My mind completely blanked out at the thought. I totally forgot it was tomorrow. Perfect. The day where you show your 'special other' how much you care and I forget.

"Damn," I quietly muttered, but not quietly enough because Mello instantly stopped looking for his chocolate and turned to me with a devilish grin on his face, his ice blue eyes lighting up in some strange and sickening sadistic way.

"You forgot?" he asked.

"Uh..." i said, sitting up and rubbing the back of my neck as i looked away from Mello.

"You forgot?" he asked again, turning to look at me, and his grin broke into a crazy laugh. "Dude, you're so going to be in dog house after this!" Mello howled as he clutched his sides.

"Actually, I'm not getting her something, it's more of a doing something for her," I improvised.

"Hmm? Like what?" Mello asked, curiosity soaking his voice as he stopped laughing and got up.

"I was going to do something…" I said, trying to give myself time to make up something as I looked down and started fiddling with my thumbs.

"Don't tell me you're going on a date to some fancy smancy dinner, because that is one of the most overly used, not to mention cheesiest, last-minute Valentine's Day things ever," Mello said, rolling his eyes as he went back to look for chocolate. When I didn't respond, he peeked over his shoulder as I continued fiddling my thumbs.

"Hehe hehe," I said as a low chuckle escaped my lips. "About that…"

I see Mello then face palm and walk over to my bed, flopping himself down on it.

"Matty, my boy, let me tell you about girls and Valentine's Day," Mello said, putting an arm on my shoulder.

I sighed, "Mello, I-"

"Girls expect to be treated super nicely, blah blah blah," he droned on as I started daydreaming about what I would do for April tomorrow.

"Then, when you guys finally get married, you guys will have some super romantic honey moon where you guys will f-" Mello continued.

"MELLO!" I yelled, as I covered my ears, not wanting to hear any more.

"Well, it could happen," Mello shrugged, casually getting up and going over to his bed.

"Mello, I already have an idea," I said as I lied down.

"What is it?" he said as I turned off the light.

"For me to know and you to find out," I told him, smirking for my plan to come into action for tomorrow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oi, wakey wakey," I heard as I peeked my eye open one at a time, the light from the laptop still glowing in the pitch black room.

"Err," I mumbled, curling myself up as BB took the blanket away.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, trying to fall back asleep. My eyes popped open as I felt myself being lifted from the bed.

"B," I groaned as BB picked me up over his shoulder and was walking me to the door and opening it, "can't I sleep for a couple more minutes? Please?"

"You can sleep in your own room," he grumbled.

"Who peed in your jam?" I mumbled.

"I heard that," he said, a bit of humor returning to his voice as he put me down in the hallway.

"Okay, see ya," I said, starting to turn around.

"April."

"Yes?" I turned around as BB lightly pecked me on my cheek and quickly shut the door in my face.

"What was that for?" I asked, knocking on his door.

A slip of paper came out from under the door. As I bent down, I realized it was a black and white polka dotted heart shaped card.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_This poem is stupid,_

_But love is too._

_Happy Valentine's day. _

_-B_

I chuckled as I slipped the card into my pocket and tip toed over to my room. Judging by the light, it was still early in the morning.

I snuggled into my covers as my mind drifted off to sleep, where I dreamt of jam, video games and the color red.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I sighed deeply as I leaned against the door, listening for her reaction.

I heard her chuckling then as she walked away.

_How stupid am I? We never agreed to any of this when we started_. I asked myself as I walked away from the door, a strange feeling in my stomach.

The main agreement was that we would give each other for what we wanted, no strings.

She wanted attention, and I wanted my twisted sadistic desires satisfied. How hard would that be to fulfill?

But now that we're spending more and more time together, I'm more eager to see her every night, more nervous, but this feeling, it's a strange one, but can it really be the emotion I'm thinking about? Can I actually be falling for April?

No. I shook my head, returning back to my laptop on the floor, trying to immerse myself in busy work, but my thoughts drifted back to April. The way she screams, music to my ears, the taste of her blood mixed with strawberry jam, heaven.

_I need a second opinion in this_, I decided and I got up and went out the door to confer with another fellow Whammy member.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I knocked on April's door, the following morning.

"April?" I knocked again, but hearing no sound, I cautiously opened the door.

Curled up underneath her covers was April, her room a bit messy due to all of the papers with story ideas on it.

I tip toed slowly into the room as I joined her on her bed, putting my arms around her and smelling her hair which smelled like strawberries. She snuggled into my arms, and turned around, so her face was towards me.

"Hey," I whispered, giving her a small kiss on her nose. She scrunched up her nose as her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her grey eyes underneath her shadowy lashes. She gave me a small smile when her eyes met my green ones.

"Why are you here Matty?" she asked, closing her eyes once again and snuggling closer to my chest as I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"What? I can't wish my beautiful girlfriend a happy Valentine's Day?" I asked, amusement in my voice.

She chuckled, her eyes still closed. "Mmm, well, what do I get on this special day then?" she asked, opening her eyes, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, you'll see tonight," I winked at her.

"So you won't tell me?" she asked, an eyebrow lifting up and putting her arms around my neck.

"Nope."

"We'll see about that," she said, bringing her face closer to mine.

"Huh?" I asked, before she crushed her lips to mine, hers tasting like strawberry jam as our lips quickly moving in sync as she licked my lower lip, quickly slipping her tongue into my mouth.

As we separated for air, she asked, "So you're still not going to tell me?"

"Hmm," I pretended to ponder, "do I get another one of those again?"

April gave me a quick peck on my lips and asked, "How about we just go down to breakfast before Mello goes on another crazy rampage on Near, hmm?"

I groaned. "Fine," I said, as I got off the bed, lifting her up with me.

"Now, go," she said, pushing me out of the door so she could get ready.

"I'll miss you!" I yelled as she closed the door, chuckling.

I walked down the hallway as the genius students of Whammy's walked around me, giving out chocolates, and things. I even spotted a multiple couples making out, clearly not ashamed of PDA, and I yelled out, "Get a room!"

As I entered the café, I saw my best friend surrounded by pounds of chocolate, his blue eyes lighting up at the sight of all of it, his mouth covered in the dark brown food.

"How did you get all of that?" I asked him as I sat down across from him, pulling my DS out of my pocket.

"Well, I have multiple admirers," he gloated, scarfing down another chocolate bar.

"Clearly," I said, picking one up and looking who it was from. A smile came to my face when I saw who some of the chocolates were from.

"Dear Mello, are you lost? Because you must be an angel who fell from heaven. Have a great V-Day babe, love Jon," I read aloud, watching Mello's reaction when he realized who the chocolate was from. Mello's eyes widened in confusion then quickly turned into a steely glare as I busted out laughing due to the cheesy joke and his reaction.

"Wait, what?" he yelled as he turned around to look for Jon.

"Does he know you're a guy because I'm pretty sure that Jon is straight," I gasped out, a bit unable to breathe after all of the laughing. I looked around for Jon and soon enough, I saw him staring at Mello with a love struck expression.

"How do you know Jon's straight?" Mello mocked.

"Cause he's dating Linda!" I yelled.

"Sure, _that's_ how you know," Mello said, rolling his eyes.

"Well at least people can tell I'm a guy," I muttered under my breath.

"What the fuck did you say Matt?" Mello yelled, standing up abruptly and glaring at me.

"Fighting again guys? And Mello, don't eat too much chocolate. You could break out at ruin that pretty girly face of yours," I heard behind me.

We both turned around to see the most annoying girl in the world: Linda.

I sighed. "What do you want, Linda?" I asked, as Mello sat back down and gave her a death glare that would have anyone shitting in their pants.

"Oh, just to give you this, my Matty-poo," Linda chirped, her ugly betty glasses, riding down her sharp pointy nose, her jet black hair slick with some unidentifiable substance, just ew.

"Uh, thanks," I said, reluctantly taking the box of chocolates, wondering if the contents were safe enough to eat.

"No problem," Linda said cheerfully, giving me a wink as she walked away.

"Matty-poo?" Mello tease, trying not to laugh, but couldn't control before he started having a laughing fit behind me.

"Don't," I growled at him, turning back around and back to my DS as I threw the box of chocolates at Mello.

"Hey, so what are you going to do for April today?" Mello asked, sorting out his chocolate.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm going to need your help on that," I said, pausing my game and looking up.

"Why? What do you want me to do?" Mello inquired, his curiosity peaked.

I leaned over the table and whispered for what my plan was later that night for April.

"No."

"But, Mello, please," I whined.

"Hell no."

"Mels!"

"Fuck no."

"Please MELLO!" I yelled, attracting the attention from most of the students of the surrounding tables.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Mello yelled at them, as they quickly turned around.

"Pretty please Mels?" I asked him, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

Mello sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"Yay!" I squealed, giving Mello a hug which he took awkwardly.

"It's a good thing you're a boy Mello or else I would think Matt is cheating on me," April said, chuckling behind me.

I looked her up and down and couldn't believe what she was wearing.

"What did you do to my shirt?" I asked, looking at her. She was wearing my shirt, which she decided to snip a few pieces here and there and made it a one shoulder crop top with most of the sleeves gone and she sew a big red heart on it. She wore fingerless netted gloves, tight dark black skinny jeans, and bright red high top converse. She looked perfect.

"Oh, I just modified it here and there," she said, blushing under my staring.

"Hey Matt, clean up your drool," Mello said, throwing a napkin at my face as I blushed.

"So," April trailed off, as she sat next to me.

"Hey April," we heard. All of us turned around, shocked to see A standing behind us, his shoulders a bit slumped, his dark blonde hair messy, hands casually in his pockets. A usually never talks to anyone but B, and that wasn't often. If A wanted to talk to someone, it was usually important and urgent.

"Yeah?" April asked hesitantly, her grey eyes full of confusion.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, "Privately?" he said, glancing at both Mello and me.

"S-sure," April stuttered out.

_Something was definately wrong. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-Minutes __Earlier__-_

I was reading a book when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I answered, my eyes not leaving my book until I saw who came in.

"Hey, A," B said, walking into the room and flopping down on a chair, in the corner of my room.

"What can I help you with today B?" I asked him, putting down my book.

"Well, I need some advice," B started, pulling his pocket knife out.

"Put that away B," I sighed, as he put back the knife.

"So what advice do you need help in?" I asked, getting up and walking around the room.

"I think I may like-" he started before I cut him off.

"If this is about April, I know about you guys," I said, walking towards the window and looking outside.

"Wait, what?" he asked, feigning surprise.

"I know about you guys," I said slowly, continuing looking out the window and the happy kids playing outside.

"How?"

"You guys aren't always the quietest people on the planet," I answered back tartly.

"So what do I do?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"I get nervous whenever I'm around her nowadays, I think I may like her," B said, pulling out his knife again, starting to play with it.

"Stop it," I said.

"Stop what?"

"Liking her."

"Why?"

"Because she's dating Matt already," I answered, turning around.

"That was her idea. She never really liked him anyway," B said under his breath.

"What?" I asked, if I heard clearly. "What do you mean she never liked him?"

"Don't you see A?" B said, chuckling and getting up and walking towards me. "It's just an act."

My eyebrows scrunched down in confusion. "An act?" I repeated like a little kid.

"Yes. Don't you see? It's all a mask." He said as he walked around me, playing with his knife in his hand. "She puts on a whole charade of the sweet, innocent girl, with a normal boyfriend, during the day, but at night," B continued, "she's completely different. She's cold, mean, manipulative, just the opposite."

"I don't understand," I said, confusion in my brain as I walked to sit down on my bed again.

B sighed. "April is an _act_. Her sweetness is an _act_. Everything you know about her is an _act_."

"But why does she do it?"

"Attention of course," B replied calmly.

"Attention?"

"Yes. We made a little agreement. She meets into my sadistic desires, I meet into hers. Simple."

"But?"

"But I didn't think it would go farther than a couple of nights, but now I'm starting to fall for her," B said, taking my place at the window. I noticed that his knife was now covered in red. I saw his wrist as the red liquid slowly made itself down his arm towards the hardwood floor.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, it's nice to get things off your chest, ne?" B turned around, a smile almost mirroring a creepy Cheshire cat.

"And if you tell Matt," B said, starting to walk towards the door, when suddenly he turned around and threw something, I could feel his knife whiz by my head, only inches away from hitting me, "I won't miss," B finished as he walked out the door.

I lay down on my bed, deciding what to do. _Matt's a good kid. I don't want to see his heart broken. And if what B's telling me is true, April's just going to string along poor Matt. Matt wouldn't believe me if I told him, and that's not the way I want him to find out. I need to expose April for who she is, once and for all. _

After deciding what to do, I got up and went out my door, heading for the café.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So what do you want to talk about A?" I asked cautiously. We were standing outside under an old oak tree that had yet to grow its leaves back.

"I know," he said, staring straight into my eyes, his auburn ones, piercing my grey ones.

"Know what?" I asked calmly, trying to keep up my mask.

"You and B," he said.

"B and me?" I asked, faking false accusation.

"Don't play innocent," A snarled.

I scoffed. "I guess you found out," I said, taking away my mask as I met his glare with my own with my own scary smile.

"More like B told me."

"Ha. So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to break up with Matt. He doesn't deserve this," A said.

"Deserve what?"

"You using him!" A yelled, pushing me up against the tree.

I started laughing. "He's just temporary. I was going to move on," I told A, as I stroked his cheek.

"You bitch," A growled.

"You can call me anything you want," I winked as I pushed him off of me, "the attention is nice." I walked away from him, back towards the café, a creepy smile plastered on my face.

-la-la-la-la-la-la

**Dis-i-claim-er: I no owns Death Note. I do own April though….**

**WHOA! Didn't see that coming. Well, kind of. Ha ha. :D **

**And I'm sorry if I updated so late! So this chapter, all ten pages and 3,147 words (not including AN's) is dedicated to you readers! :D**

**See **_**HarryPotterMangaGleek**_**! I DO know where this story is going! :D and no, I won't kill you…..*calls BB* hey, B, can you do me a HUGE favor? ;) jk!**

**Sorry **_**Ajk Insanity**_**, but I will try my best to involve more gore, and stuff, as best as I can. I'm trying! D:**

**Love Berry-chan & my unofficial-but-official-to-me beta reader: Ariadne-san! **

**Don't forget to click that little button down there, you know it, the one that says REVIEW in big blue letters! :D **

_***whispers* keep this on the down low, but that little button secretly gives us cookies and I heart cookies…and gives B jam, and L sugar, and Mello chocolate, and Near toys, and Matt games. **_

**Oh! And here's a little preview of some stories I'm working on. Tell me which one you like!:**

**1= **_I knew being in the mafia wouldn't be an easy job. Long hours, traveling a lot, getting involved in things you know you could never look back on, yup, definitely the job for me. _

_When I first arrived, I was told three rules. _

_Rule 1: Never get caught by anyone._

_Rule 2: Never tell anyone what you're doing. _

_Rule 3: Leave no trace of yourself behind. _

_I guess they forgot another rule: never fall in love with anyone on the job._

**The first one is like, a Matt/Mello/OC thing…..**

**2= **_It was an easy target. She was an easy target. Which meant she was an easy kill. I thought as i looked down the barrel of my gun, as i used the bush as my shelter and cover. She was at the cafe across the street, just happily chatting with her friend, unknown that her life was going to end in a matter of seconds. _

_I saw her smiling, looking like she was having the time of her life. _

_Was I ready to do this? Was i ready to take a life? _

_"What are you waiting for?" i heard behind me. "You know the boss wants everything done ASAP."_

_I sighed. "I know, it's just...I can't….." i trailed off, lowering my gun at the same time. _

_"Well, if you're not going to do it, I will," he said, lifting his gun. _

_"No!" I yelled, pushing him to the ground, just as the gun went off, the bullet hitting the girl's cup, right in her hand. She looked around, frantically, looking for where the bullet came from. _

_"You little pri-" he started saying before I silenced him with a heavy punch. _

_I ran across the street, where the two girls were staring at me in silent disbelief. _

_"Come with me if you want to live," I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with me, leaving her friend staring at us. _

_I've been watching too many shows… _

_"Where are you taking me?" She asked, her pale blue eyes widened in fear and confusion. _

_"To safety," i said, running to the apartment I shared with Mello. _

_We all had to get out of here. If any of us didn't leave, we would all be killed._

**This one was going to be a Mello/OC, but Ria-chan said it would be better as an Matt/OC**

**3=** _I can't help but think of her. Every night, after her death, her presence mocks me. Just the memory of her brings me back to the LA BB murder cases. It reminds me of what we had been. What we were. What we would have become. Now I hear her voice everywhere, see her face everywhere. She is just a ghost. A ghost of a memory._

_He had been everything to me. Every night, even though I'm with Ray, the sweet memories we had together still haunts me. Even though I'm dead, I wish he had been the one I was about to walk down the aisle with. It was him. He was all I ever thought about whenever I was with Ray. Ray had just been a distraction. He was the one I really wanted. But now? Now that I'm dead, everything is lost forever, our memories of each other still haunt both of us at night, just something that could have been._

_Genre: Tragedy/Romance_

_Characters: L & Naomi_

**I think that's it so far…..but I'm pretty sure I have more….**


	5. Waiters, Don't You Just Hate Them?

**OMG! I UPDATED ANOTHER STORY! :O**

**You are now free to squeal and gasp. ;)**

**I know it's been a while for this story, so I owe you guys this much. And *note*! **

**This chapter will have you falling for Matt. Or even harder if you already are. :) **

**Cause he's going to be (maybe?) A bit OOC. **

**And there will extreme cheesy ness! LOVE THE CHEESE! TASTE IT! **

**On with the story, I'll blab later. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**.:Later that afternoon:.**_

I was typing another story on my laptop when I heard a loud knock on my door.

When I opened it, Jessie was standing in the doorway, a floral headband on top of her sleek short brown hair, a measuring tape around her neck along with various necklaces that covered her white polka dotted dress which was underneath her coral pink boyfriend blazer.

Obviously she was known to be here for her fashion sense.

"Hey, Jessie, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Come with me," she said, pulling my arm and leading me back to her room and pushing me inside.

Her room was covered with different designs of clothes, fashion magazines littered around on the ground, a bare life sized mannequin stood in the middle of the room, the each of the walls covered with a different design in a different color on it.

"What's going on?" I ask as she started measuring me.

"Stand still."

"But-"

"Shush," she said, putting her finger to my mouth as she continued to measure. "Okay, now get out," Jessie said pushing me out of the door.

"What just happened?" I asked myself as I walked back to my room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Here," Jessie said, coming back into my room, about two hours later with a box.

"What is it?" I said, looking into the box.

"Just put it on then come out," Jessie said, pushing me into the bathroom.

I slipped on the red and black lace dress, with the sweetheart neck line, fitting my torso snugly as it expanded into several layers of ruffles stopping just a couple of inches above my knee.

Jessie was texting on her phone when she saw me come out.

"Another great excellent job done by mwah," she said, walking around me, inspecting the dress. "Oh, and put these on," she said, handing me a pair of matching stilettos.

I did as I was told as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Cassie came in with a big suitcase in her hands and a makeup case. Her wig of the day was a bright pink wig and she was wearing a simple black baby tee with a chunky turquoise necklace and red skinny jeans which were tucked neatly into ankle turquoise cowboy booties.

"I'm here!" she yelled. "Now sit down so I could do your makeup," she told me, pushing me into a chair and opening her huge case.

"You know I love you guys and you know you're both my best friends, but why are you doing this?" I asked, completely confused as Cassie started curling my already curly red hair.

"She doesn't know?" Cassie asked Jessie. Jessie shook her head, checking her phone, then looking back at Cassie, sharing a private twin conversation between themselves.

"I don't know what?" I asked.

Silence.

_.:Minutes later:._

"Here, put this on," Cassie said, handing me a black blindfold after she had finished.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, looking at the twins with a confused look.

"Sorry, we promised we wouldn't say," Cassie said, putting the blindfold just barely over my eyes so it wouldn't smear my makeup or mess up my black headband stuck in my curly red hair.

"Okay, we're bringing her to you. And remember, you so owe us," Jessie said to someone. She was most likely on the phone. I then started getting pushed out the door, and I could hear my heels click clack on the hardwood floors.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

I heard another clicking noise and I felt the cold breeze against my bare arms as I could feel the soft grass beneath my shoes.

"We'll be in your room, waiting for the details," Jessie whispered in my ear before taking off my blindfold and walking back inside.

My grey eyes widened in shock at what I saw.

On top of a grassy hill where the cherry blossom trees were located, there was a little candle lit table set for two with rose petals littering the ground underneath while in the blossoms themselves were dozens of little white lights, contrasting from the dark black sky.

I saw someone step out of the shadows, hands in his pockets, his red hair goggles free, dressed in red un-tucked oxford shirt, his sleeves rolled up, a black skinny tie hanging loosely from his neck, and on his face, a sheepish smile.

"Wow," he breathed as he looked me over. "You look, amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said.

"Your table awaits my lady," he said, holding out an arm to me.

I smiled and took his arm as he led us to our table.

Mello's POV

I tugged on the black tie Matt made me wore. He so fucking owes me for what I'm doing for him and his stupid date.

"_Here, put this on," Matt said, throwing a bag full of clothes at me as he shut the door to our room. _

"_What the fuck is this?" I asked, looking into the bag. Inside was a black vest, matching black tie, and black slacks and a white long sleeve button up shirt._

"_There's no way in hell I am wearing this," I said, throwing the bag back at Matt._

"_You promised."_

"_I never promised anything," I pouted, crossing my arms. _

"_I guess, I'll just tell Jessie that you have a crush on her then," Matt said, opening the door._

"_Uh, I guess I'll modify it here and there," I said, grabbing the bag back. _

"_Thank you," Matt said, closing the door. _

"_But you so owe me for this Matt," I said, stripping off my shirt (__**A/N: fangirls, you are free to scream at the image of a shirtless Mello)**__ to put on the white shirt as Matt pulled out his DS and starting to play. _

_*Flashback OVER*_

"Your table awaits my lady," I heard Matt say. I guess that's my cue.

I walked out from the shadows of the cherry tree's shadow, my hands in my black skinny jeans, my black combat boots stepping on the grass as I pushed the sleeves of my white shirt up higher, the black tie handing loosely from my neck (A/N: imagine the smexyness….)

April's hand covered her mouth as she tried to prevent herself from laughing.

"Mello? Is that you?" she asked, her eyes full of disbelief and amusement.

"April, just shut the fuck up," I growled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"So Mello's going to be our waiter for tonight?" April guessed, asking Matt.

"That's the plan," Matt said, giving me a thankful smile.

"Remember, you so owe me," I said to Matt.

"Yeah, yeah, now can you please go get our food?" Matt asked, staring at April, on his face a clear love struck expression on his face.

I grumbled. _Oh, he was so going to get it._ I walked past the Matt's laptop he was going to use to play 'romantic' music during the date with a snap of his fingers, but with my plans of revenge I had better plans for it.

A devilish smile came across my face as I started fiddling with the laptop.

Matt is going to wish that he didn't teach me a couple of basic things with computers.

Matt's POV

"So," I awkwardly started, trying to make a conversation as I looked away from April, not able to meet her grey eyes.

"So," April copied, looking away as well.

"Why don't I turn on some music?" I said, snapping my fingers. Suddenly the song "I Just Had Sex" by Akon and Lonely Island started blasting at a loud volume.

_You just gotta sing_

_I just had sex_

_And it felt so good_

_A woman let me put my pen-_

"Uh, he he he," I said, snapping my fingers as my face started turning red. April's eyes just went wide, her mouth covering her hand.

_Booty, Booty, Booty, Booty, rockin everywhere_

_Rockin everywhere _

_I found you MS NEW BOOTY_

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do _

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

My face turned an even brighter shade of red as the song Ms. New Booty came on. One by one, some windows of the Wammy's house started opening as kids peeked their heads out to see what was going on.

"Uh, sorry," I said, snapping my fingers again, as April's face went a bright shade of pink.

_Got a sexy ass body and ya ass look soft_

_Mind if I touch it to see if it's soft_

_Nah, I'm just playin' let's just say I can_

_And I'm known to be a real nasty man_

_Ya heard what I said we need to make our way to the bed_

_You can start usin' ya head_

_Ya like to fu-_

I snapped my fingers one more time before the music stopped. I sighed before another song started bursting from the speakers.

_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

_Girl_

_I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

"What is wrong with my laptop today?" I asked April, my face a bright fire truck red as I could hear the other children of Whammy's starting to laugh at the scene from their windows. I snapped my fingers again.

_I've been really tryin' baby_

_Tryin' to hold back this feeling _

_for so long_

_And if you feel_

_Like I feel,_

_baby_

_Then come on,_

_Oh, come on_

_Whoo,_

_let's get it on_

My face turned redder than ever before as April started shifting uneasily in her seat, her face redder than I've ever seen it before as we could hear the roar of laughter from the random kids watching.

I stood up to go to my laptop as I saw Mello, lying down on the grass, his face flushed from laughing as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry man, I-I just couldn't r-r-resist!" Mello gasped out, trying to breathe as he got up and started wiping his eyes.

It took me a while before I started piecing together what happened as my expression went from confused to furious in seconds.

"Mello! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled, as I walked towards him.

Mello just kept laughing as he started running and I chased him all around the garden and hating him for the moment for officially ruined what was supposed to be a romantic night for April and me.

_**Hour or so later… **_

"I had a, uh interesting night tonight," April said, as we were walking down from the hill after Mello avoided my capture and ran back into the house.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said, running my hands through my hair.

"It's okay, I had a great time," April said, snaking her hands around my neck as she gave me a passionate kiss.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

Unknown to either of them, a pair of red eyes were watching them, jealousy filled in him as he wanted to be the one April kissed passionately.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**WHOA! **

**Poor Matty-kun! :'( **

**But that's what he gets when he orders Mello around. XD**

**And speaking about Mello, if you look up on YouTube Hate You by 2NE1, the bad guy that the characters are chasing after looks suspiciously like MELLO! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note, blah, blah, blah…**

**I'M SO EXCITED I JUST HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS! XD **

**I HAVE IN MY HAND, THE BLACK EDTION, VOLUME 2 OF DEATH NOTE! *strokes book* **

**My precious…..**

**Oh, and if you guys don't mind, would you please leave a review for this story and my other one as well, More Than Just A Bet? I think HarryPotterMangaGleek's review is getting lonely, and you can't let that happen…..**


	6. Important Author's Note

**HEY EVERYBODY! WHAT's UP? :D**

**So I have good (?) news and bad news. **

**Good news:**

**I'll be updating most/all of my stories this coming month! Yay! :D**

**Bad News:**

**Due to me and my ability to break computers and USBs, well….let's just get to the point.**

**I LOST ALL OF MY FILES, WHICH INCLUDES ALL OF THE FANFICTION STORIES!**

**So I'm going to have to take A LOT longer to update, so please bear with me. **

**Go to my poll on my author's page and just vote for which story you want me to update as soon as possible and I'll work my butt off to update it. **

**Just wanted to tell you all that…yeah…**

**Okay, BYE! :D**

**-Love Berry-chan. **


End file.
